


A Token of Appreciation

by LeviSqueaks



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Birthday Presents, Conspiring against Madame, Drabble, Gen, Kleptomania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Summary: When Jamie's birthday comes around, he gets a present from a certain imp.
Relationships: Jamie Fraser & Fergus Fraser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	A Token of Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressPandora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPandora/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to my most favorite person in the world! Happy birthday Mistress Pandora, you inspire me every day and bring so much joy to my life.

A Token of Appreciation 

By LeviSqueaks

For Mistress Pandora

“Mi’lord?” Fergus’ voice sounded from the doorway behind Jamie. He tensed briefly, having not heard the young boy approach, as was often the case. Having been raised the way he had, it wasn’t surprising to Jamie that the young boy was able to move so quietly, but it was still disconcerting when his back was turned to the doorway. 

“Aye Fergus?” Jamie asked as he marked his place in the ledger and then turned to face his young charge. Fergus’s curl’s had grown even longer in the time that Jamie had him in his employ and they brushed around his shoulders as he approached. Jamie shifted in his chair at the solemn look on Fergus’ face and blue eyes scanned across the hesitant gait that was so unlike the imp, “do you have news for me?” Perhaps the boy had overheard something and he wasn’t sure if Jamie would enjoy the news. 

“Ah, no. Not exactly Mi’lord. Only, I over’eard Madame speaking to the cook this morning when I was getting a roll and a pear they ‘ad been ‘iding,” he began. 

Jamie’s lips twitched a bit at the casual way that Fergus spoke of his magpie-like tendencies, “Oh aye? An’ what was Madame speaking to Cook about?” 

Fergus took a slow breath, thin shoulders easing a bit at Jamie’s amused tone, his eyes catching a bit more of their usual sparkle. “Well Mi’lord, you know I do not spy on the family, I did not mean to eavesdrop, but I could no’ help but over’ear that it was your birthday today.” 

Jamie cocked his head a bit to the side as blue eyes narrowed on Fergus’ face, “Aye tis the day of my birth,” he agreed mildly, trying his best to hide his amusement at the satisfied expression that settled over the delicate features. The young boy was verra spirited and an incredible asset but Jamie also found himself more and more fond of the young imp as time went on. Claire too had expressed her adoration for the boy and Jamie had caught Fergus being all but pet like a prized cat while Claire read to him earlier in the week. “What of it, Lad?” 

Fergus rocked back on his heels, the silver buttons on his waistcoat which he had been so proud to receive earlier in the month gleaming from their daily polishing. “Well Mi’lord, it is a very auspicious occasion,” he started, tone deceptively calm though Jamie could detect a small tremor there, “And I thought it only right that I present a token of my ap...preciation.” He stumbled over the last word, his tongue tangling on the formal speech. 

Jamie shifted a little further so he was squared up with Fergus, ensuring that the boy had his full attention, “Oh Aye? Ye have something for me, then? I am glad to know we have come to that level of association so that I may return the favor on the day of yer own birth.” 

Fergus’ brown eyes widened further and a flush rose over his cheeks. He stuttered wordlessly before bringing around a package from behind his back. It was clumsily covered in a handkerchief and tied in twine. Small enough to fit in a single palm. Fergus thrusted it into Jamie’s face and his eyes dropped to the floor in response, “‘Appy Birthday, Mi’lord.” 

Jamie cradled the badly wrapped gift carefully and allowed his lips to spread into a smile as he picked apart the twine bow and opened the cloth. Inside was nestled a golden pocket watch with Vigniaux Toulouze etched into the back casing, and hands of carefully carved filigree ticking. There was a minute scratch on one side and the chain seemed less than pristine, indicating that it might have been another victim of Fergus’ sticky fingers. Two feelings warred within Jamie’s gut. The first was inescapable fondness for the young boy who looked so worried and hopeful as Jamie’s thumb glided across the intricately designed watch. The other was exasperation, knowing that he was going to end up encouraging the little thief. But the thought behind it was so touching that he resigned himself to it. “Fergus, this is verra grand.” The unspoken words “too grand, obviously not acquired legally” left behind. 

Fergus’ little chest puffed out proudly and a bright smile crossed his face, dimpling his cheeks as his eyes sparkled. “Oui? I thought you would like it, Mi’lord,” he said and then brought his other hand from around his back, and held out a sticky bun to Jamie next. It smelled sweet of rose water and honey and the glaze of sugar across the top shone in the lamp light.

Jamie grinned and took the pastry before glancing down at the watch, “Weel,” he said, voice dropping to a conspiring tone as his eyes darted to the doorway, “we only have 15 minutes until supper, ken? We shouldna let Madame know we’re ruinin’ our appetite.” He broke the pastry into two and handed half back to the imp who was beaming in front of him, “better destroy the evidence.” He suggested. 

“Oui, Mi’lord. It would no’ do to anger Madame,” Fergus agreed and quickly took a bite, grinning past the pastry, “‘Appy Birthday, Mi’lord.” 

“Aye, tis,” Jamie agreed before biting into the pastry and dragging Fergus close for a hug. 

Fin.


End file.
